The Queens of New York
by H.Degenerate
Summary: Heather and Celeste take over the leadership of Harlem and Queens. Can Jack and Spot deal with what they feel for these rival leaders? JackXOC SpotXOC
1. New Leaders in Town

**Okay, so I decided to just rewrite this whole story all together. I thought this concept was a lot better than the last one so here it is! I don't own the Newsies, only the ones you don't recognize!**

 **1**

It was August and I could feel the warm air leaving the city. I wasn't worried though. Since I was appointed leader of the Harlem newsies two months ago no one went without food or clothing or a warm place to sleep. Things have been great. I made my appearance before Manhattan a week ago and Midtown and Bronx the week before that. Queens was a different story. She came with me. See, their leader was my very best friend and we got appointed as leaders around the same time. Celeste, or as the newsies knew her 'Fire', and I have been best friends since birth. When her parents died years back she decided to go stay with the Newsies and I followed faithfully. My parents didn't miss me. Now, here we are.

A few months back Queens was having some issues so they asked for help. The "help" they received was Fire. She swooped in and took over the leadership right before I was passed the leadership in Harlem. We've created a permanent alliance with each other but we had to pay respects to the other burroughs... well… all except one.

"He won't be happy," Fire warned.

"I don't care much Fire, I'm not doing it. He can come to me on MY turf," I replied. She rolled her eyes at me but a knock on the door stopped her from replying. We stood up from the desk we were at and put on our "leader faces" and walked over to the door. I opened it to see my second in command Waltz standing there with a newsie that didn't belong to me or Fire.

"Ice, this is Sling, he's a messenger from Brooklyn," he said shoving the kid forward. I propped myself up against the doorframe and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're brave for coming in to my territory uninvited. What is it I can do for youse _Brooklyn_?" I questioned. The boy held my gaze for a few seconds before he turned his eyes towards Fire behind me. He inhaled slowly and turned back to me.

"Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn, wishes ta know whys youse haven't payed ya respects ta him yet?" He repeated. My boys were gathered around with their arms folded staring daggers at him. They waited while I thought about my response. Finally, I crouched down to the boy's level and smiled. The boys around me visibly relaxed.

"You can tell _Spotty_ that if he wishes to meet me so bad then he came come and pay HIS respects to ME," I said. I heard grunts of approval and whoops of laughter. The boy's face looked surprised and then he sent a tiny glare at me. He went to turn and walk away but I caught his sleeve and turned him around to face me.

"One more thing, leave my 'identity' a mystery will ya?" I added sweetly. He nodded curtly and when he turned to leave I let him. As Waltz and Tic walked him out I turned to see Fire staring at me with amusement hidden in her eyes.

"What did you just do Heather?" She asked quietly. I smiled sweetly at her walking her toward the door with her second in command Malt right behind us.

"I'm making the 'King' pay respects to the Queen," I stated simply. She laughed at me and turned to face me.

"If you actually start calling yourself the 'Queen' I'll have to soak ya," she replied. I laughed and we spit shook. She motioned to Malt and he smiled and nodded at me before they left and headed back to Queens. Waltz walked back in and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see his face hard. His eyes slid over to meet mine and I saw a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth.

"I hope youse know what youse doing Ice," he whispered. This time I let out a hardy laugh and he smiled down at me. I grabbed his hand and his eyes softened.

"When are you gonna learn to trust me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me and his face got serious again.

"When you stop tryin ta start fights wit Brooklyn. Listen doll, I don't wanna hafta pick up your broken body when Spot Conlon is done soakin ya," he said. I released his hand and took a few steps forward suddenly growing serious.

"How many times have ya seen me fight?" I asked. I sensed him stiffen at my leader voice.

"Too many to count…" he replied warily. I turned around and fixed my gaze on his.

"And how many times have I lost a fight?" I continued. His eyes dropped to the floor and he started fidgeting.

"None…" he whispered. I stepped closer so we were toe to toe.

"None. Ya know, I don't need you letting your feelings get in your way or mine. I'm a leader first, your girlfriend second. Do you understand me _Walter_?" I questioned. His eyes met mine and he nodded slowly. I smiled and settled my hand on the side of his face. "Come on darlin, we gotta prepare for the big day tomorrow. We gotta date with Brooklyn," I smirked.

"We're goin ta Brooklyn?" He asked obviously confused. My smirk turned into a full fledged smile.

"No honey, Brooklyn is coming to us,"

 **SPOT**

"WHAT?!"

"T-they said…"

"I hoid you Sling! I can't believe that no good street rat piece of trash! Who he think he is?! Fine, we WILL go pay him a visit! He needs ta know that no one messes with Brooklyn!" I spat angrily. The boy's nodded and whooped and hollered. They climbed into their bunks while I retired to my room. If dis new leadah thinks he can pay respects to tha rest of New Yawk and not to the King of Brooklyn then he has annudda thing comin! Tomorrow, he'll loin his lesson.


	2. Face to Face

**2**

 **Spot**

Striker and I made our way to Harlem afta selling. I was still seeing red but I had my leader face on. As we approached the lodging house I saw a few newsies I knew from Queens hanging around. So, Queens was here too huh? Poifect. We made our way up the steps and a tall boy with a mop of dark brown hair came up and smirked at us.

"Ice said youse come, although we expected you a little soona. This way your _highness_ ," he mocked. Oh this kid was going to be put in his place. Striker laid a hand on my shoulder in warning and I sighed. I kept my hand on my cane and followed him in through the lodging house. All the newsies around us either stared openly with fear or kept their head down; dey were smart. We got to a door and he turned and smirked at us. He grabbed the handle and led us inside. My jaw dropped.

A girl. No, a _woman_ stood before me. Two actually. One had porcelain skin and dark brown hair that hung in waves down her back. She was wearing a dress that hit above her knee and brown lace up boots. Her blue eyes showed her amusement but her face was stoic. The other had bright red hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her skin was olive toned and she had on slacks and a tank top with black lace up boots. Suspenders held up her pants and I could see a can sticking through one of her belt loops. She was outwardly smiling. My eyes drifted back to the first one and it dawned on me. She was Ice, the leadah of Harlem, and the girl next to her was Fire, the leadah of Queens.

"Ya know, I expected the _King_ would be much more eloquent. Have you neva seen a girl before?" Ice said. I shook my head and cleared my mind reminding myself why I came here.

"I was caught off guard. I must be dreaming because there's no way that dese boys would let some little goil lead em, theys sadda than I thought," I replied. The boy beside me stiffened and glared but she held her hand up at him and motioned him to close the door. He did so immediately. She walked around the desk she was leaning on and sat down. Fire followed and sat down in a chair next to her. The tall boy walked to stand right behind her as did another boy I didn't see before. After they got comfortable she motioned to a chair in front of the desk and she smiled up at me. I had to ignore the knots in my stomach. I motioned to Striker and I sat down. Her smiled fell away from her face and it became more serious as she fixed her eyes directly on mine. Her leader face was good, real good.

"I'm Ice, this here behind me is my second in command Waltz, and that's Fire and her second in command Malt. I'm glad to see you accepted my invitation," she smirked. I had to bite my tongue not to start yelling. She could tell. I turned to see Fire leaning back in her chair looking ever so comfortable. She was letting Ice take the lead, she was just there to watch.

"I'm Spot, as I'm sure you know, and this is my second in command Striker. I wouldn't say I accepted your invitation. More or less I came ta warn ya. Next time, Ise won't be so kind," I said.

"Oh neither will I Mr. Conlon. You see, I'm not a huge fan of yours. I think you're a horrible manipulating tyrant, but who am I to judge? Just a no good street rat piece of trash I suppose," she shrugged. My eyes narrowed and my blood began to boil.

"Where did you hear dat?" I asked quietly. By this time Fire had sat up straighter and Waltz had stepped up right behind Ice's chair. She only smirked back at me and leaned back.

"I have power too Conlon, don't forget that. I don't take kindly to your boys threatening mine. I won't tolerate it," she replied calmly. I could see why they called her Ice though. Her blue eyes had turned hard, just like ice, and they could pierce you through.

"So this is what this is about, my boys pickin on your boys? What they can't handle themselves?" I mocked. There was a loud bang as she set her chair down and stood up. Her hands slapped against the desk and her eyes locked onto mine. I stood up too and matched her gaze.

"When your oldest and strongest boys pick on my young ones I gotta problem _Spotty_. They are barely 8 years old! They don't need no teenage boys given them a hard time when they've already had a hard enough life, ya hear?!" she yelled. The room was silent. Energy was buzzing around us. She was pissed. I could see the anger she had, that's how I knew she was telling the truth. I stepped back and straightened out my shirt. I grabbed my cane and motioned to Striker. He stood up and followed me to the door. I turned around to see she had made her way around the desk with Waltz right behind her. He had a hand on her waist. They were togetha? Why was she wit him? I shook my head again. No concern of mine.

"I'll talk wit my boys. No young newsie should hafta fear annudda newsie. It won't happen again, and if it does you come tawk to me. Goodnight," I said and walked out the door without even waiting for an answer. I heard and angry huff behind me and smirked. This argument was over, but it didn't end like she expected it to. One for Spot.


	3. The Docks

**3**

 **Fire**

I made my way back to Queens with Malt beside me. He was quiet for a bit before he cleared his throat and looked at me. I nodded for him to continue.

"Why did Ice exploded like dat? Ise neva seen her lose her cool like dat," he asked me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I pondered over the question for a couple of minutes before giving him a reply.

"I've known Ice for a very long time and the only thing I can tell ya is that she looks at her boys as more than just newsies, they're her family. She didn't grow up having a real family like mine and when my parents died and I ran to the safety of the newsies she followed me without question because she considered me more of her family than her actual family. She loves those boys with everything she's got. She'd die for em," I answered. He nodded in understanding before facing forward again. We hit Brooklyn and I inhaled the scent of ocean not too far away. I nudged Malt and he stopped and looked down at me.

"Hey, you go on back to the lodging house, I'll be there in a bit. I wanna go sit at the docks for a bit and clear my head," I told him. He nodded and did what I asked without protest. I smiled as he walked off. He was going to be a great leader someday. He was my second for a reason. He was ungodly quiet sometimes but he talked when it mattered. I made my way to the docks knowing it was way too late for any of the newsies to still be there. I sat down and swung my legs over the water and closed my eyes. This was the most peaceful time of day.

"Whaddya think youse doin?" Never mind.

"I ain't spying on ya Spot, if that's what you think. I'm just relaxing a bit," I replied. I heard his footsteps getting closer. He sat down next to me and I looked at him out of my peripheral vision. His honey blonde hair hung down in his gray eyes while bright red suspenders kept up his dark brown slacks and rested over a dark blue button up shirt that was slightly open at the top revealing a necklace. His cane was dangling in his hand. No wonder she thought he was cute. He radiated power and authority and charm.

"Ice didn't send youse?" He asked. I smirked at him. I knew he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her. They had so much in common.

"Nah, she's still fuming over earlier," I replied. He nodded his head and then looked at me.

"What's her deal wid me?" He continued. I looked him full on.

"Like she said, ya older boys have been picking on her younger ones and Ice looks at those boys like family, ESPECIALLY the younger boys. They're like her own kids. She doesn't appreciate them coming home all roughed up and crying," I told him.

"Ise talked to my boys tonight. There shouldn't be no more problems. I can undastand where she's coming from though. Dese boys are my family," he replied. I smiled and stood up. He followed suit and we walked toward the street.

"How do youse two know each udda?" He asked me suddenly. I frowned and looked at him.

"We grew up together. I left home she came with. All the in between information she can tell ya herself," I said. He looked at me strangely.

"I seriously doubt her and I will be seein much of each udda anytime soon," he told me. I smirked.

"We'll see about that Conlon," I laughed. I began walking away and added, "G'night ya _majesty_!" To which I got an angry growl in return. I laughed out loud and made my way back to Queens. This was bound to get very interesting.


	4. The Lesson

**4**

It had been a couple of months since Spot came and payed me a visit. Things were nice and quiet, just how I liked em. I was currently sitting on the stoop of the lodging house like I did every day after I finished sellin' my papes and keeping a mental checklist of all the boys returning. Most had returned but I spent an extra hour waitin' because one of my youngest hadn't yet. Skip was 8 and he was probably my favorite. He was so sweet and did his best every day. He brought me flowers sometimes or other little things. I heard sniffling down the street and when my head shot up I saw Skip. I jumped to my feet and let out a yell so Waltz would hear and ran down the street toward him. When he saw me he burst out sobbing and ran into my arms. Waltz ran up behind me as I sat down in the street and cradled Skip.

"What happened?!" Waltz asked. Skip sniffled again and looked up at him. When he did I saw the full extent of the damage. His lip was busted and openly bleeding, his eye was swollen shut, his nose was pouring blood, and a couple of his teeth were chipped. He cried louder and I hushed him and smoothed his hair.

"Skip, honey, you need to tell us what happened," I whispered. He nodded and looked up at me with his big blue eyes.

"I had jus' finished sellin' my papes and this big kid came outta no where and he told me to give him my earnin's and I told him no! Then he told me to again and I said no again and stood up for meself jus' like ya told me too and then he hit me and took all my money!" He wailed. My blood was boiling! I stood up with Skip in my arms and wiped the tears from his face.

"Who was it Skip? Who hurt ya?" I asked him. He buried his face into my neck and cried harder but I could just make out the name he said.

"Gloves… from Brooklyn…"

"Waltz! Watch the boys, me and Skip will be back a little lata!" I said as I stormed off. I'm done playin' games.

 **SPOT**

I heard her before I saw her. She was holdin' a little boy who was sobbing and stomping down the dock. My boys were whistling at her but she wasn't payin' them no mind. She was determined. She was a storm.

"CONLON! What did I tells ya huh?!" She was screamin'. She finally reached me and I looked down into her eyes. Cold as ice. She was no storm, she was a hurricane.

"Ise don't know what youse mean dollface, what's wit the screamin' kid?" I asked her. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she grabbed the boys chin and tilted it toward me. My eyes widened. This kid had been beaten… bad.

"This is what I mean! Look at him! He's hardly 8 and look at his damn face!" she screamed. I reached down and barely touched his lip and when he flinched she slapped my hand so hard it almost went numb.

"Who did dis?" I asked her. She cocked her head to the side and glared.

"Know anyone by the name of Gloves?" she asked. My blood boiled immediately. Gloves was a hot headed S.O.B. Downright disrespectful too.

"GLOVES!" I shouted. He came up from the water and shook his hair out. He had a smirk plastered on his face when he saw the kid.

"Oh look! Da kid is back for seconds! Apparently he's got more money to lose!" he laughed. Ice dropped the kid to his feet and whipped around.

"No, youse gonna give him his money back Gloves. I'll deal with youse later," I said. A haunting laugh filled the silence. Ice turned to look at me.

"Oh no. I told ya Conlon, next time one of my newsies came back with even a little scratch I was dealing with it. He's mine. Right now. I'm teaching this disrespectful little rat a lesson," she spat. I was about to fire back when Gloves laughed.

"Oh doll face I don't think that's a good idea. I'd hoit ya. Why don't you go home and play dolls," he said as he came up behind her and grabbed her backside. Her eyes narrowed and I sighed. Mistake. She shoved the kid toward me and hurled around sending a fist right into Gloves' mouth. He fell backward and smacked his head on the dock as she stood there looking solid as an oak.

"Why you bi-!"

"Get up street rat, this ends now," she spat. He stood up and towered a good foot and a half over her. I was actually noivous for her. I don't know why but I didn't want to see her get hoit. Apparently I shouldn't have been so worried. He swung out but she took his height and weight into consideration and ducked under his arm only to catch him in the ribs. As he doubled over she brought her knee up and grabbed the back of his neck bringing his face down onto her knee. When he whipped up holding his face she landed the last blow right in between the eyes. He toppled over unconscious. Her knuckles had split from the blow but other than that she didn't have a scratch. My mouth dropped.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked amazed. She walked back over and grabbed the kid's hand. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"A warnin'. If this happens to one of me boys again it'll be worse," she said. The boys were now gathering around his unconscious body.

"Worse?! You just took out one of me best fighters in less than a minute! You broke his damn nose! Worse?!" I yelled. She smirked at me and tugged the boy along behind her.

"See ya around Spotty! Don't be a stranga!" she called as they basically skipped away. The boys around Gloves looked up at me in shock.

"Uh, Spot… who the hell is she?" one of me boys asked. I smiled slightly to myself.

"Fellas… you just met the leadah of Harlem… Ice."


	5. Understanding

**_Author's Note at the end! Pleaseeee read it XX_**

* * *

 ** _5_**

News had spread to all the other Burroughs… Gloves had been banished from Brooklyn and word says he was not too happy. She was excited that she didn't have to deal with the crying from the younger boys anymore but confused because he seemed to be one of Brooklyn's best fighters and brought in the most money, well besides Spot. This was the reason I was walking to the docks.

As if on cue Spot turned the corner to the docks and began to approach me. We walked straight up to each other and spit shook, a sign of respect and acceptance. He turned and led me back down to the docks which looked to have been recently evacuated. There were a couple of crates set up across from each other and a table in the middle. He sat down and motioned for me to follow suit. I did and his cold blue eyes turned to mine.

"Have you been expecting me Spot?" I began. The corner of his mouth twitched toward a smile but he kept a straight face.

"Yes, and I know you wouldn't disappoint," he replied. I did smile at that. It seems we have already come to an understanding about each other. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "Poker?" he asked, though he was already setting up the game. I nodded and took my cards.

"You must already know why I'm here then," I stated. He nodded still focused on his cards.

"He's gone Ice, no needs ta worry bout him. Bronx will prolly take him, day take lowlifes like him all da time. Ise sorry for da trouble he caused," he spoke. His words were meant to be comforting I'm sure but for some reason they struck a chord.

"Did ya not think I could handle myself? I mean, I laid him out once Spot. I'm strong enough," I replied. This time his eyes left his cards and he smirked.

"Ise know youse is. It was for my sake, not yours," at that I was caught off guard. Why would it be for his sake? Not because of me right? No… no he didn't get attached. Probably because Gloves was causing him as many problems or more than he was everyone else. I nodded in understanding then. A leader is a leader first.

"Alright, what you got?" I asked. He smirked at me once more and laid his cards down.

"Flush," he gloated. It was a good hand, that's true. I smiled wide and set mine down.

"Four of a kind," his smirk fell and I laughed. He reshuffled the cards and felt out new hands. We kept playing like that for probably an hour in almost complete silence before he spoke up.

"How youse and Fire know each udda?" he asked me. I sighed deeply and gave the short version.

"We grew up together. She left home and I followed right behind," I replied. He sighed deeply and grabbed a few new cards.

"I knew dat, I wanted to know more. Why did youse leave?" he asked. I contemplated not telling him, I really did, but for some reason I wanted him to know.

"She was all I had. I mean, I had a family yeah but they couldn't care less about me. It sounds ridiculous, I know, but Fire and her family treated me like a daughter. When her parents both died and she left to join the newsies I knew I had to go with her. I'd do anything for her. So I packed my stuff and snuck out and never turned back… no one came looking for me either. It was a good change though," I told him. I kept my eyes down but I could feel him staring at me. I didn't want to see his pity. He knew that. Instead he kept on playing poker, never once sounding like he pitied me or her. Never saying the usual 'I'm so sorry' or any other crap like that. It was refreshing.

A few hours later the sun was slinking below the horizon line. I stood up and he did as well. There was a unspoken sense of camaraderie there but it was too soon to speak of it. Instead he inclined his head toward me and I did the same. I turned and left and as soon as my feet hit the street I felt my face heat up from a blush. I just spent my entire day with Spot Conlon… and I was happier than I had ever been.

 **SPOT**

Ise watched her leave. Ise heaved a deep sigh and folded myself back onto the crate with my head in my hands. What was this?! What was happening ta me?! Why couldn't I stop myself from wantin' ta chase afta her. Ise wanted ta tell her she was always welcome in Brooklyn and dat Ise was so sorry her family didn't care bout her but Ise did. But Ise couldn't do dat. She didn't want dat. She wanted respect and she wanted quiet… so dat's what Ise gave her. She seemed relaxed. She seemed happy. Ise hope she was.

Ise began walkin' back to da bunkhouse and up da steps. Ise stopped ta watch da sun set and Ise smiled. Ise was happy too… maybe Ise need dat quiet and respect too… and dat's what she gave me.

* * *

 ** _Hello all! I'm SOO sorry for my lack of updating BUT I have a good reason. I got married! Thanks so much to Hakunaaaa Matataaaa for reviewing me and reminding me that people are still reading my stories. I've been so crazy busy with planning the wedding and then having the wedding and then we had a long honeymoon and then we were getting settled into our new house… AGH! It's been crazy but I am trying to get back into a writing routine so hopefully there will be more chapters on the way! Review and provide me the inspiration! Thanks all for reading! Much love X_**


End file.
